


Strike 9, and You're Out

by LStar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT CHAP 5 SPOILERS, Death, Oneshot, SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 5!!!, and got this idea, angst with no happy end, chapter 5, ew what the fuck is this title, gratefulness but not really fluff, i read up on strychnine (strike 9) poison, someone Please comment a better title, what Really happened before kokichi died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: What transpired before Kokichi's death?





	Strike 9, and You're Out

**Author's Note:**

> I should work on my other fics but why do that when you can make new ones?

"How can a game...that you're forced to kill...be fun..? I had to think this game was fun to survive...I had to lie to myself! The bastards who created this game to toy with our lives...and the shits enjoying it...they all...piss me off! That's why...I'm willing to do whatever it takes...to end this dumb killing game!" Kokichi shouted, tears falling freely down his face, once Kaito had asked him, why? Why did he want to end the killing game, when he said he enjoyed it?

"You..." Kaito's voice broke.

"Please, just help me," Kokichi stopped putting his teasing front up, looking up at the taller male beggingly. He _needed_ Kaito's help. He needed his cooperation. If he died now, then Maki would become the blackened and get executed, and the dumb killing game he was so determined to end would continue. Kaito stared at him for a few extra seconds, then he gave a slow nod.

"Yeah. I'll do it. Tell me what I have to do," he said.

"Put the antidote on the ground...yeah, like that," Kokichi heaved, "we can..get these arrows and...lay them together," he reached and tugged the arrow from his own arm, grunting in pain, blood gushing from the wound. He tried to reach for the arrow on his back, but he couldn't get a grip on it. Kaito noticed his struggle, and came closer, kneeling down. "Lean over, dude," he muttered, placing one hand on Kokichi's back. Kokichi listened to him, leaning over so his clothed back was facing up and exposed. Kaito didn't hesitate. All he said was a quick, "clench your teeth", before grabbing it and yanking it out.

Kokichi couldn't stop the cry that escaped his lips, his body shaking.

God, he was in pain. And he was so tired.

Slowly, he stood up, his body trembling more than it should be. What-?

Oh. That must be the Strike-9 poison setting in more. Kokichi wasn't completely sure what all the symptoms would be, but he did know this would be a pain in the ass. And in every other area in his body. Joking aside, he instructed Kaito to set the arrows down, and checked his surroundings. Good, this should be enough.

He peeked his head out the area to the hangar, then back in the bathroom. "Kaito," an idea on how to confuse everyone- to confuse Monokuma, dawned on him. "Drag me. Drag me to the control panel by the hydraulic press."

Kaito looked abit surprised, but when he saw Kokichi get down, he relented, quickly hurrying over. "What's dragging you gonna do?" he asked as he took hold of Kokichi's wrists. Kokichi struggled to give a laugh as Kaito began slowly dragging him to his demise. "W-well..." he started coughing, liquid dribbling down his lips and on to his chin. "You're foaming!" Kaito nearly panicked, but he didn't stop dragging him. At least he was hyperaware they didn't have time.

"It's...called...frothing," Kokichi muttered, his voice choked. His body was throbbing in agony, it felt as though everytime he exhaled, his lungs would get stabbed. He needed more air. Was the hangar always this short on air? This...was the hangar, right?

The...hangar...

"-kichi. Kokichi!"

"H-huh?" Kokichi struggled to intake more air, noticing Kaito had him propped up. "We're at the controls. Now what?" he asked, his lips twisted into a frown.

It took Kokichi a moment to remember what they were even doing. "Camera," he rasped, "go get...the video camera."

Kaito took off in a hurry.

Kokichi focused on his breathing. Every exhale was painful, and it felt like inhaling wasn't enough. His lips felt dry from trying to inhale more. His arms felt like they were rippling...

"Kokichi!" Strong hands gripped his forearms. "Try to stop thrashing around," he said, his voice calm but also had an edge to it. He was thrashing..? Ah- it must have been muscle spasms. The thrashing couldn't have been too bad though, since Kaito was able to stop him. Or maybe he was just that weak. Or Kaito was really strong. Honestly, it could be all three.

"Yeah, I got it..." Kokichi breathed, letting Kaito heave him to his feet. His legs shook even more violently than before, and if it wasn't for Kaito being right there, they would have given out. Kaito slung one of Kokichi's arms around his shoulders, and used his other arm to wrap around him to support him as Kokichi reached for the camera, positioning it. He had to focus.

Focus...

Between the poison running through his veins and the two wounds he'd sustained from the crossbow, that certainly made focusing really hard.

 _'Ha...if I don't die from the poison, I'll surely die from blood loss...'_ Kokichi spared a glance at the swipe pattern bloodstain that he and Kaito left. He finished positioning the camera, and moved to hold himself up. "Okay...Kaito...go lay under the press," he ordered weakly. Kaito's face morphed to one of nervousness and fear, but he nodded, his lips tightening. He slowly let go of Kokichi and walked over to the press.

"Ah- and, drape your jacket over your shoulders...make sure that...some of the sleeve is...dangling," Kokichi spoke. Kaito wordlessly shrugged his arm out of his jacket, moving to lay it down before laying on top of his, his arm outward.

"Okay...here we go," Kokichi pushed both the _record_ button on the video camera and the _activate press_ button, at the same time.

Kaito would admit- at least to himself, that he was terrified, watching the hydraulic press slowly come down on him. His heart started thumping wildly, biting his tongue. He had to trust Kokichi. He wouldn't gain anything from letting Kaito get crushed, only to die from the poison that Maki shot him with earlier. Kokichi was an enigma, but one thing clear about him was he always did things with purpose. Kaito acknowledged that.

So he trusted him.

Once Kaito disappeared from view, Kokichi pressed _pause_ , and _force stop._ He slowly pushed himself up, another spasm hitting him. He caught himself on the table as Kaito got out slowly from the press, careful not to move his jacket. Kokichi wheezed, coughing, and forced himself to stand up. Just a little more, he reasoned, he was almost done. He headed toward the press as Kaito headed toward the panel.

As they headed towards eachother, Kokichi removed his shirt, and his beloved scarf, passing them wordlessly to Kaito as they walked by eachother. He could practically see Kaito's frustrated face as they did so. He leaned down, carefully getting under the press, which wasn't too hard, considering how small he was. He positioned himself, closing his eyes.

And he waited.

"Kokichi?" Kaito's voice rung out.

"Mm?" Kokichi didn't feel up to responding.

A slight moment of hesitation. "How...long do you think you have?" he asked.

What kind of dumb question was that? Either way, Kokichi answered to the best of his abilities. "I'm at my limit...just breathing...it's like my organs are stopping...like my lungs are being stabbed...but it's been...that way...for the past five minutes...so...who knows?" he rasped. Talking was so hard right now...

"Okay, then just...wait a second," Kaito shuffled away from the panel. Kokichi assumed that anyway, he couldn't exactly see him, he could just hear his footsteps. What the hell was he doing? His confusion rose when he heard a harsh yank and a snap, wincing slightly at the loud sound. He heard Kaito return. "There," he sounded a little more relieved.

"What...did you do..?" Kokichi asked.

"I tore the cables," Kaito responded, "I...don't know how long until the poison kills you. And since you're already suffering, well...if I tore the cables, the press should just drop, right? So it won't...crush you slowly. It'll be quick."

Kokichi was shocked. Kaito...was trying to make this quicker and less painful? Yeah, if the press came down slowly, his bones would slowly break alongside his organs already starting to fail and his lungs closing up. At least this way, death would be quicker. He'd be relieved from the pain. The pain of being slowly crushed to his death.

"Kaito..." Kokichi called hoarsely when he heard Kaito take a deep breath.

"Yeah?"

Kokichi stared up at the hydraulic press, fear gripping his heart. "...Thank you." that was it. That was all the strength he had left to say. He gave a short wheeze, shaking. He was sure at this point he was going to just asphyxiate. Was his face blue? Probably. 

A noise of acknowledgement that sounded like a weak "of course", before he heard the buttons being pressed. But it didn't fully process in his mind.

The press slammed down onto his body, and instantly, all the pain was gone, and there was nothing left, but a black void that his consciousness sunk into.

No more.

Kaito stared at the bloody mess. All that blood...he wanted to throw up. He looked at the blood patterns from the bathroom to the hangar. It was amazing Kokichi didn't die from blood loss. He sighed, and headed to the hydraulic press, picking up the power cord, before he tore that too. Now, Kokichi's small, pale body would never see the light of day again. Would never get inspected. Nothing.

Kaito collected the video camera, and headed off back to the bathroom to flush the clothes Kokichi had handed him down the toilet.

As he started to leave to head into the exisal, he paused. There was a thick...book? Right there. He headed towards it, curiosity filling him. He opened it, and let out a surprised gasp.

It was...a script. Of lines.

 _Class Trial lines,_ was written in the sloppy handwriting that could only belong to Kokichi. When did he even have time to make this? He pondered. It...had to have been...maybe when he asked Miu to make those electrohammers and electrobombs. He'd been several steps ahead of everyone the whole time. And since it was here, then Kokichi most likely wanted him to find it, and use it.

 _'That little...'_ Kaito gripped it tightly. He headed to the exisal and climbed inside, scanning through the pages. He thought back to Kokichi's answer, when he had asked why he wanted the killing game to end. He thought back to the tears that had fallen down his face, his eyes anguished. He had to be telling the truth. That's what Kaito believed. Sure, there was a small part of him that asked, _what if he was lying?_ But he ignored it. He believed...in Kokichi.

_'You were able to be honest with me in the end. So now, it's my turn to lie.'_

All he had to do was wait for the class trial.

**Author's Note:**

> So I read up on Strychnine Poison (aka "Strike 9") and the symptoms for it intrigued me and gave me these angsty ideas. It was short but, I don't know, maybe it was okay?  
> Comments would be fantastic.


End file.
